


Of Dreams and Possibilities

by The_Gay_Shakespeare (GroundZeroFirework)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, Some angst, good lord I need help, i don't even know what I'm doing at this point, not very dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/The_Gay_Shakespeare
Summary: The moment her dream forced her to kill Edelgard, Byleth knew that she never wanted to dream of such possibilities ever again.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Of Dreams and Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a new Fire Emblem Three Houses fic from yours truly. I wrote this the other day and to be honest, I had no plans of posting it because...well...I feel the quality isn't my usual. But I thought I'd let you guys be the judge of just how good this fic really is. If y'all don't like it, I suppose the delete button is always there. LOL. Anyway, this fic is partially inspired by this lovely fanart by @bergamot_teacup on twitter and I shall leave the link here for those who want to view it. And I say partially, because like I said, I didn't go all the way with the 100% angst. Anyhoo, here's the link:
> 
> (https://twitter.com/bergamot_teacup/status/1195093105353142273?s=07&fbclid=IwAR2UbejdcilSvv2_rJNIbIbcrSKfRkhkFyqGebZTgDOn9oE5bU_0OBU1XAE)
> 
> Please look at the art and give the artist a like. They totes deserve it! Anyways, read on and I hope y'all enjoy this. Thanks!

Byleth would have dreams sometimes.

Sometimes, it would be about her father’s death. Sometimes, the mother she never met. At other times, it would be about the Immaculate One killing her beloved eagles. Oftentimes, it would be about the war. Regardless of which one it was, they all started when her heart started beating again. 

Her point of view during these dreams changes at times as well. At times, it was like she was back there in the war and when she watched her father die. In others, it would be like she was just an observer, watching everything happen all over again as her past self did everything that she once did.

This time, it was the former. And truly, it was a bizarre dream. Albeit, one that she’s had before. In this dream, she sided with the Rhea and the Church. Dreams like this often fascinated her. Because they showed her incomplete snippets of the What Ifs? What if she sided with the Blue Lions? Claude and the Alliance? What if she and her father weren't in Remire Village all those years ago? It was a chance for her to see her actions without having to live with their consequences and it was quite interesting to see.

Right now, Byleth’s body was moving on its own, cutting down Imperials left and right as she approached the throne room where Edelgard awaits. Funny, in her previous dreams, she never got this far and she didn’t think she was ever going to be prepared for what she would do in her dreams.

After a while of cutting down Imperial soldiers, she finally came face to face with Edelgard. She was saying something but since Byleth’s senses felt like she was submerged underwater during her dreams, she couldn’t exactly hear her. Then, it happened. They rushed at one another. It was a swift battle and one that ended with Edelgard on her knees as Byleth stood triumphantly over her. It was bizarre; usually, her dreams would end before this point. Why wasn’t it ending now? She turned her gaze toward Edelgard once again. She was giving her an earnest look...almost as if she was pleading for something. Byleth’s arm steadily rose up as she held the Sword of the Creator despite trying desperately to stop it. It dawned on her then what was about to happen.

“No.” She whispered as she held her sword aloft. No, no, no, this cannot be. This was a cruel dream and one she wanted to wake up from. She would never hurt Edelgard. She would NEVER hurt her beloved empress. Her most precious student.

_ Her wife. _

And yet despite all that, despite all her efforts to prevent herself, she brought her sword down and cleanly separated her head from her shoulders. Edelgard’s severed head rolled toward her feet and suddenly, she felt limp. It was like whatever possessed her and quite literally forced her hand released its grip on her. 

"No." She whispered yet again as she slowly fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to grab her beloved. Or whatever is left of her. She didn't look down. She did not want to. Looking down would mean it happened. Looking down meant it was all real. Looking down would mean accepting she killed her wife. And suddenly, Byleth was no longer sure if she was dreaming anymore. Through her blind grabbing, she felt her beloved’s severed head and without looking down, Byleth brought it close as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“No, please. El…” She pleaded as she held the head close to her, the cool metal of Edelgard’s horned crown contrasting with the warm blood steadily flowing from her neck.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to kill you. I’m sorry.” Byleth muttered again and again as she held the head, rocking back and forth while she was at it. She was certain that if anyone were to see her now, they would no doubt see how haunted her eyes were. If anyone tried to pry her away from Edelgard now, they would surely find themselves easily bereft of a limb. She can hear the Knights of Seiros cheering for their victory. As they praised her for felling the Adrestian Empress, Byleth could do nothing but continue to hold Edelgard’s head close as she wept, praying for this nightmare to be over.

Thankfully, it seemed as if Sothis heard her plea…

* * *

Byleth’s eyes shot open and it took everything she had to stop herself from screaming. For a moment, she lay there, eyes wide as she stared straight at the ceiling above her. Without daring to look, she stretched her right arm to the side, only releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding in until she felt long locks threaded through her fingers. Finally, she turned and was relieved to see her beloved Edelgard, sound asleep next to her.

“Thank the goddess.” Byleth muttered in relief. It was all a dream and this was real. She was still here with Edelgard in their bed at Enbarr’s palace. Byleth scooted closer to the sleeping empress and embraced her from behind, the only reaction she received being Edelgard subconsciously threading their fingers together.

_ “She’s here. We’re still together.”  _ Byleth thought to herself before pressing her lips to the back of her beloved’s head. Then, her eyes wandered elsewhere in the room. Gently, she pried herself away from Edelgard, the empress being too tired from the previous day’s duties to even notice her absence. Quietly, Byleth walked to Edelgard’s side of the room.

For there, a few feet away from the Empress herself, stood a crib and in it, lay the Empire’s most precious jewel: their daughter and the Imperial Princess, Margaret. Byleth braced her hands against the bars of the crib as she peered in, smiling at the sight of their little girl sleeping soundly with her bear stuffy next to her. Byleth picked her daughter up and gently rocked her, relishing in the feeling of holding her own flesh and blood in her arms, the same way her father used to hold her. Margaret squirmed for a moment before finally settling down on her shoulder.

“Byleth?” A sleepy voice called for her. Byleth turned and saw Edelgard sleepily sitting up on their bed.

“Is she alright?” Edelgard asked as Byleth returned to her side with their daughter. 

“She is. Go back to bed, my love.” She told the Empress before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Tired from the previous day’s events, Edelgard did as she asked while Byleth lay next to her once again as she held their daughter close to her chest. Edelgard drew closer to them and they laced their fingers together before gently laying their hands on Margaret’s back.

As her wife and daughter slept, Byleth kept a close watch on them, thinking back on her dream. The moment her dream forced her to kill Edelgard, Byleth knew that she never wanted to dream of such possibilities ever again. If she had sided with anyone else, as her dream showed her, she would’ve been forced to kill Edelgard. And she would never have the woman she loved the most and their daughter. With a sigh, Byleth pressed a kiss to Margaret’s brow before continuing her vigil, trying to will herself from forgetting such scenarios.

So long as she had Edelgard and their child, those possibilities can stay where they belong. In dreams, where they would never be allowed to become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Well..that was...I don't know how to describe it. HAHA.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and a kudos. Thanks. :D


End file.
